Bocón Sabía
by BuhoOscuro16
Summary: Porque el viejo Vikingo, con pata de palo y mano multifuncional, también se merece un humilde espacio en la historia del joven de inquieto mirar. Después de todo… Fue él, quien acompaño a Hiccup los últimos quince años de su vida. ¿No lo creen?


_**¡ALOHA! Lo prometido es deuda ¿O no? XD bueno, estaba en mi cama mirando hacia el techo muy aburrida *Estaba castigada y no tenia que hacer XD* Entonces la idea llego a mi ¡TAN DE REPENTE QUE POR POCO NO ME DOY CUENTA! XDD Me gusto tanto que no me resistí así que aquí esta. espero les guste X3**_

_**Por cierto hay muy poco dialogo. Si se aburren con eso no lo lean y s les gusta ADELANTE X3**_

_**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell. —Los muy malditos no me los quisieron vender XD…— ¡Pero algún día lo serán! Y cando eso pase ¡Voy a conquistar al mundo con El Poderoso Toothless y El Magnífico Hiccup! —¿¡Qué!? Soñar no cuesta nada XDD' LOL—**_

* * *

_**Bocón Sabía**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_*****…**_

_Él era diferente en todos los sentidos._

_Incluso tenía esa rara manera de extrañar y sentir las cosas; fingiendo que no le importaban._

_**...***…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Hijo único del jefe de la isla, Berk.

Un chico débil, sin bravura, carente de gallardía, amante de la lectura y el arte de dibujar; un chico en extremo solitario e introvertido, pero demasiado curioso e inquieto. Incapaz de permanecer en calma por más de un minuto, y al mismo tiempo, incapaz de exaltarse o desesperarse cuando lo estaba.

Siempre teniendo que ir a algún lugar. Siempre tratando de hacerse notar.

Intentando de encontrar la forma de hacer que su padre, finalmente, lo tomara en cuenta para algo más que preparar el desayuno o la cena. Queriendo que los demás rudos vikingos lo aceptaran como uno más, como un igual. Tratando de que alguien, sin importar quien, le dedicara una mirada de ternura, como diciendo: "_Ya no eres invisible_", aunque en realidad nunca lo haya sido; al menos no literalmente. Él solo quería una sonrisa cariñosa, y quien sabe ¿Unas palmaditas en la espalda quizá?, solamente eso, y su sufrimiento por "La inexistencia" finalmente mitigaría.

Un poco quizá, pero lo haría.

Y Bocón lo sabía.

Él viejo vikingo, de mano multifuncional y pata de palo, había sido el único compañero del joven de mirada verdosa durante los últimos… la verdad es que ya no recordaba cuantos años llevaban trabajando juntos en la fragua ¿Desde qué aprendió a sostener cosas, a caminar quizá? No lo sabía con exactitud. Y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba. Al menos ya no lo hacía. Seguramente dejo de importarle cuando pasaron los primeros cuatro años —O cinco, o tres, o más, o menos— trabajando juntos. Después de todo, lo único que realmente importa es el presente ¿Cierto?

Aun recordaba el día en que ese pequeño niño, de mirada inquieta y movimientos torpes, llego a la fragua por primera vez. Stoick le había dicho que su pequeño hijo —Hiccup— sería su aprendiz en la herrería, ya que su, aparentemente frágil, apariencia no le era muy útil ni favorable a la hora de entrenar con armas —El chico no podía sostener una diminuta daga ya que esta se le hacía muy pesada— Y al día siguiente de habérselo comentado, una muy mal humorada Valhallarama —Ya que ella no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que su _bebe _estuviera rodeado de armas todo el tiempo— había aparecido frente la puerta de su humilde morada a primeras horas de la mañana, cargando a un adormilado Hiccup, de… ¿Cuántos? ¿Tres, cuatro años? Hmp, ¿Quién sabe? —Quizá más, quizá menos— en sus brazos. Y desde entonces, él se volvió algo así como el _Aveces-Padre-Aveces-Hermano-Y-Otras-Veces-El-Amigo-Chiflado-Dando-Consejos-Descabellados_ del cobrizo.

Una relación algo extraña si se ha de admitir, pero una relación con la cual ambos habían compartidos momentos duros y dolorosos de sus vidas.

Porque, ciertamente, la vida de Hiccup antes de los dragones —Entrenados, ya que dragones siempre hubieron en su vida— había sido muy dura y dolorosa.

El, Bocón, había sido quien acompaño al chico en los momentos más desgarradores de su corta vida, esos momentos en los que _su pequeño _perdía ese brillo en su mirada que tanto lo caracterizaba, esos momentos en los que se enfadaba fácilmente y se encerraba en su pequeña burbuja ermitaña, esos momentos en los que el chico no quería nada más que entrar en su habitación y quedarse en ella durante toda el día, la semana, o el mes, o incluso si se pudiera, durante toda la vida. Muy pocas veces habían llegado a esos momentos, y fueron desgarradores no solo para Hiccup, sino también para bocón, quien trataba —Y de verdad lo intentaba— levantarle el poco animo que siempre acompaño al joven ; La pérdida de su madre, por ejemplo. Ese había sido un duro golpe para el del cabello rojizo.

Bocón siempre supo cuánto había querido el niño a su madre, y el ver llegar el navío, donde ella había viajado, convertido en varios pedazos de madera, sirviendo únicamente como balsa para los pocos sobrevivientes que habían regresado, lo había dejado marcado de por vida. Pero eso, como muchas cosas, muy poca gente, por no decir que solamente él, conocía. Pero aunque el niño de cabello cobrizo y ojos de arboledas fingiera que no importaba y que la vida seguía, él(Bocón)sabía que no era cierto, porque él(Bocón) sabía que de verdad le dolía pero no lo decía.

Y es que Hiccup siempre fue bueno ocultando sus tristezas.

Los constantes insultos y burlas del resto de los vikingos, también podrían ser un ejemplo claro de su sufrimiento. Siempre recibiendo apodos y humillaciones por parte de sus mayores, ya que no poseía ningún igual; El joven era el único con una apariencia física tan… diferente al resto de los jóvenes de su edad, y eso, por lo general, le traía muchos problemas.

Y en más de una ocasión lo encontró siendo golpeado por algunos idiotas que se creían mejor que el débil e indefenso chico.

Hiccup sufrio mucho.

Y Bocón lo sabía.

Así como sabía que lo que más le dolía al oji esmeralda, era el que su padre no le tomara en cuenta.

Aun recordaba cuando le había dicho a Stoick de como Hiccup era golpeado, pateado, apaleado, insultado, menospreciado, magullado, maltratado y herido por los demás vikingos; y como este le había respondido con un:

_"_Tal vez eso le enseñe a hacerse más fuerte" _

Y Bocón entonces comprendió, ese día, que no tenía caso hablar con el idiota de su amigo sobre el niño. Así que el mismo se dedicó a hacerse cargo del joven.

Bocón siempre pensó que el menor de los Haddock era un joven muy —Demasiado— raro. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Hiccup realmente era _diferente_, en todos los sentidos, incluso tenía esa rara manera de extrañar y sentir las cosas, fingiendo que no le importaban. Aunque por dentro se esté muriendo. Era diferente cuando en lugar de tomar un arma, tomaba un libro, era diferente cuando en lugar de atacar dando gritos de guerra, se acercaba sigilosamente y atacaba sin ningún sonido, era diferente cuando se quedaba callado después de escuchar algo que le dolió, se lo repetía mil veces y después, de la nada, sonreía débilmente, para que nadie notara que le dolió. Cualquier otro hubiera proclamado la guerra después de que le gritaran _tonto, débil, vergüenza._ Él no. Solo bajaba la cabeza y hacia como si no los escuchaba.

Hiccup siempre fue diferente.

Y Bocón lo sabía.

Bocón, además, conoció de primera "mano" todos los inventos del niño de cabellera cobriza. Y también vio, de primera mano, el cómo era rechazado una vez más por ellos. Pero también presencio —En primera fila— cómo su pequeño compañero no se daba por vencido con lo que hacía. Siempre inventando cosas —Aunque no todas funcionaran—siempre sonriendo con esa estúpida expresión de alegría falsa en su rostro.

Odiaba verlo así.

Odiaba verlo sonriendo de manera forzada.

Y odio aún más cuando comenzó a adquirir ese sentido sarcástico tan característico de él mismo. Bocón lo usaba, sí, pero lo hacía para burlarse y divertirse confundiendo a los vikingos más estúpidos de Berk. Y una cosa era segura; él conocía muchos vikingos estúpidos en Berk. Pero Hiccup… Hiccup lo utilizaba como un escudo. Como si con el sarcasmo pudiera impedir que los comentarios hacia su persona le afectaran.

Trataba de hacerse el fuerte;

Y en parte lo era.

Bocón siempre pensó que si él hubiera sido Hiccup, seguramente hubiera terminado lanzándose desde un precipicio para terminar con el dolor y el tormento de su miserable existencia. Sin embargo, Hiccup no pensaba lo mismo. Y en su lugar se esforzaba mucho para convertirse en algo que no era.

Porque Hiccup no era un vikingo, nunca había sido un vikingo, y jamás sería un vikingo.

O quizá y solo estaba especulando cosas inciertas.

Recordaba el día que el chico de mirada esmeralda, comenzó a mostrar habilidades con los dragones en el rodo; a Bocón casi se le sale el corazón cuando creyó que sería rostizado por las llamas de aquel estúpido Cremallerus, pero entonces, se ve a Hiccup estirando sus delgados brazos de fideos hacia la bestia escupe gas toxico, y lo encierra en su jaula, ¿Qué había sido eso? _su pequeño _¿Intimidando a un enorme dragón? Cabe decir que desde ese día él fue el más sorprendido en la isla de Berk. Y sin duda, el más orgulloso, y no porque antes no lo haya estado. Sino porque finalmente, Hiccup estaba obteniendo todo lo que había deseado desde que tenía memoria. Estaba teniendo atención, respeto, cariño.

Amigos.

Y Bocón estaba feliz por él. Incluso ya estaba siendo planes para una fiesta sorpresa, solo de dos, para celebrar. Celebrar porque finalmente _su pequeño _ya no sería más un ermitaño, un exiliado, un marginado. _Un cero a la izquierda _en la isla_._ Finalmente dejo de ser invisible, finalmente le hablaban y no para insultarle, finalmente lo tocaban y no para golpearlo, finalmente le dieron esas palmaditas en la espalda que tanto quería, finalmente le dieron esa mirada de cariño que tanto deseaba, finalmente le sonrieron, finalmente… finalmente su padre, si su padre ese idiota cabeza hueca educado con el viejo código vikingo metido hasta por las cejas, notaba su pequeña, pero grandiosa, existencia.

Finalmente vio a Hiccup sonreír con sinceridad. Finalmente lo vio sonreír con felicidad.

Pero el día en que descubrieron que Hiccup había estado ocultando a un Furia Nocturna en la isla, que lo que hacía en la arena no eran más que trucos, y que había elegido "El bando de los dragones", de todos los habitantes de Berk; Bocón fue el más afectado. Y no precisamente por el hecho de que había traicionado a la tribu al hacer amistad con el enemigo; sino porque inmediatamente fue tachado de tramposo, mentiroso. Traidor. Y eso sin duda… eso…

Le dolió.

Le dolió ver como de nuevo la mirada de Hiccup perdía ese brillo, le dolió ver como su "mejor amigo" y padre del chico solo le daba la espalda y se alejaba a paso de elefante dejándolo atrás. Con el corazón roto y los sueños destruidos. Con miles de pensamientos amargos y con sentimientos desolados y abatidos, pero con una mirada de indiferencia y dolor. Pero nada más, no hablaría ni diría nada, solo… seguiría sufriendo en silencio.

Como siempre lo ha hecho.

Y esta vez, por desgracia, él no se quedaría a su lado. Stoick lo obligo a acompañarlo para buscar el maldito nido que tenía tan obsesionado al vikingo pelirrojo.

Pero lo vio. Allí, en la orilla del camino de tablas que llevaba al muelle. Con la mirada triste pero sin decir nada. Callado. Viendo única y exclusivamente a su padre y su amigo dragón. Una mirada que no transmitía más que decepción. Bocón había dirigido sus orbes azules hacia lo que el chico veía tan ensimismadamente, encontrándose con que el idiota de su amigo que se dice llamar "jefe" le mantenía la mirada fija.

Ojos siempre tristes contra ojos siempre furiosos.

Hasta que uno rompió el contacto y dio la espalda, pero el otro se quedó allí, viendo, observando, y, seguramente, culpándose internamente.

Y el día, ese mismo y fatídico día, en el que el pequeño debilucho casi muere por proteger a todos aquellos que alguna vez lo humillaron, golpearon, insultaron y se burlaron del, luchando contra Green Death; Bocón fue, sin duda alguna, quien más sorprendido, orgulloso, feliz, enfadado, triste, radiante, extremadamente eufórico, y a la vez, preocupado se encontraba. Sin mencionar que casi le da un infarto cuando lo vio tratando de escapar de aquella gran explosión junto con su amigo dragón. Quiso salir a buscarlo inmediatamente después de que se apagó el fuego, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su amigo, si su amigo, el vikingo más terco y necio, y de mente cerrada de todo Berk, y padre de _su pequeño, _se le adelanto cuando fue a buscarlo entre el humo.

Juro olvidar como respirar cuando vio a Stoick de rodillas frente al Furia Nocturna y no había rastros del cobrizo. Lo escucho murmurar unas palabras y Bocón estaba seguro, de que le estaba pidiendo perdón a su hijo. Su pecho no dejaba de doler como el demonio por la tristeza que en ese momento sentía y era más que obvio que si no salía de ese lugar rápido, pronto estaría rodando en el piso llorando y gritando por _su pequeño._

Y lo supo porque su visión ya estaba borrosa.

Pero entonces, cuando su amigo dijo que Hiccup respiraba; Bocón fue el más feliz de todos en esa isla de porquería. (Seguían en la isla de los dragones, después de todo) quiso salir corriendo a abrazar al niño y regañarlo por darle el susto de su vida. Pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se aproximó hasta el par con suma paciencia. Negando la salida a varias lágrimas de felicidad.

Ya en casa podría llorar con libertad.

Entonces ahí, justo en ese momento, viendo como todo Berk se había angustiado por el joven de mirada curiosa y a la vez calmada; viendo como Stoick al fin declaraba cuán importante era su hijo para él —Indirectamente— lo supo.

Supo cómo todo cambiaria para Hiccup desde ese momento. Supo cómo a partir de ese día el menor de los Haddock finalmente obtendría lo que se merecía por derecho irrefutable. Al fin seria alguien. Al fin seria aceptado por sus vecinos.

Y sonrió con alegría.

Giro su vista a las piernas del chico, y rió ligeramente, pero sin ninguna gracia realmente.

"_Bueno, él siempre quiso ser un vikingo como el resto" _se dijo_, "¡Pues entonces se convertirá en uno!" _

Porque eso era Hiccup a partir de ahora. Un vikingo.

Un vikingo, al estilo _Hiccup._

Y él, Bocón, lo sabía; Sabía que Hiccup nunca volvería a sufrir como lo había hecho antes.

Porque Hiccup había sufrido mucho; Pero ya no más…

Y Bocón lo sabía.

Siempre lo supo. Siempre lo sabría.

Y no pregunten como lo sabía; porque eso sí que no lo sabía.

_ _Gracias… por salvar a mi hijo… _

__ Si, bueno… La mayor parte._

Pero él, Bocón, lo sabía.

* * *

_**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Se que deben estar pensando que soy un maldita por gustarme que todos golpeen a Hccup y que nadie hago algo u/u y de hecho creo que en parte lo soy XDD; pero la idea es demasiado sensual como para dejarla T_T**_

_**Bien, si con eso no deje claro lo mucho que me desagrada el que TODO Berk haya despreciado a Hiccup durante tanto tiempo para que luego, y solo porque logro entrenar dragones y asesino a muerte roja o verde o purpura o violeta *Esos dos últimos no los tomen en cuenta XDDU* lo queden amando, adorando, idolatrando y etc, etc etc... Pues ya no se como expresarlo jajajaja LOL**_

_**Jejeje eso era todo. Nos leemos luego por ahora...**_

_**BESOS :***_

_**BO16 Fuera ¡Paz!**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
